Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to the use of smart devices in the hospitality lodging industry, as an example. Making a hotel “a home away from home” is a goal of many hoteliers in the hospitality lodging industry. Hotels are providing more amenities and conveniences than ever for the comfort of patrons in order to offer superior advantages for guests. Traditionally, amenities and conveniences focused on the quality of the room, in-room entertainment, food and beverage service, on-premise amenities such as gyms and spas, and concierge service. With the explosion of the internet, smartphones, and other smart devices, the usability and ease of use of these smart devices at hospitality lodging establishments has become a necessary amenity and convenience. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that ensure amenities that provide for the use of smart devices in a hospitality lodging establishment, while providing the convenience and integration into existing and planned hospitality lodging establishments.